Next Generation: A Mistrusted Ally
by SapphireEyedDancer
Summary: How do you earn someone's trust? Befriending them. Then what? Betraying them. But why go through the trouble? To hurt someone? No. It's not that simple. There's way more to it than just hurting someone. How can you tell who is to be trusted and who isn?


_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, and I predict that I never will**_

Madison Wood stepped into a partially filled compartment, and before she could speak a girl spat, "God, James why must you be so annoying." Madison stepped aside, and let the obviously furious Hufflepuff girl through.

The blonde first year cleared her throat, "Well, I was wondering if any of you might possibly know where Sammy Wood is? He's my brother, and…well something of his accidentally made its way into my trunk." She shifted awkwardly as three pairs of eyes stared back at her.

A dark skinned boy, Fred Weasley, laughed for a reason unknown to Madison. "That girl that just ran out of here, Dominique, she probably knows where he is. She's his best friend."

"That was Dominique? Dominique Weasley?" Madison asked suddenly forgetting what she had left her compartment to do.

Another boy nodded, "Yes it was, why?" He was shorter than the other two boys in the compartment and Madison assumed he was a first year as well.

She shrugged, remembering that she had to find Sammy, "It doesn't matter…Thanks for the help, kind of." She flashed a toothy smile and continued looking for her brother.

"She said Sam was her brother? That must mean she's also Ben's sister right?" Fred asked, looking at his partner in crime, James Potter sometimes referred to as J.P.

The boy he was looking at nodded, "But that also means she's Alex's sister."

"And Josh's," the younger Potter added.

The whole time Rose Weasley was carefully listening although at first glance you'd think she was consumed in her book. The truth of the matter was Rose was smart, she liked books, but it didn't take much to get her off track. Even a dumb conversation between her cousins could distract her.

"What house do you reckon she'll be in?" Fred asked.

James shrugged, "It's too hard to tell. All of her brothers were in different houses, there's no telling which one she'll be in."

"People don't get sorted into a house based on which house their siblings are in," Rose pointed out without taking her eyes off of her book.

"You're only saying that because you'll be the first Weasley no in Gryffindor since forever ago," Fred teased.

The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes. "Considering Dom is in Hufflepuff forever ago must've been four or five years ago. And so what if I'm not in Gryffindor. I'd be pretty damn happy in Ravenclaw." Secretly she did want to be in Gryffindor, but she wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw either.

"She's got you there," Albus said, helping out his cousin who was also his best friend.

James looked at his brother as if he had just been betrayed, "Whose side are you on anyways? Your brother's or cousin's?"

"Technically," he started, "if I were to be on your side I'd be on my cousin's side too. So when you think about it, that's a trick question."

Rose laughed at Albus' literalness. Al wasn't as book smart as Rose, but when it came to being a smart alic he was right up there with Rosie.

Fred changed the subject, "Well whatever house she is in, she'll be a prank target, right J.P.?"

James nodded, "Everyone is a prank target."

"Ben isn't," Rose laughed.

"Of course he isn't Rosie," Al began, "James and Fred are in love with Ben, why would they prank him? But wait, that was Ben's little sister right? How happy would he be with you if he found out you were pranking her?"

Benjamin Wood was a top notch prankster, and James and Fred idolized him; he was often all they spoke about. Consequently, their family mocked them for it.

The two first years giggled, and the two third years glared at them. "Just because you're family doesn't mean you won't be pranked…remember that." Fred threatened, ignoring their comment about Madison being Ben's younger sister.

James whispered to Fred, "But they're kind of right."

Fred responded with a glare and mischievously said, "We'll find a way."

* * *

><p>Madison walked into another compartment, still not finding her brother. This one filled with two dirty blonde twins, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. Lysander was a Hufflepuff, and Lorcan was a Ravenclaw, but for the most part they seemed exactly the same. Both of them were energetic, happy, life loving people; but Lorcan's jokes were more mature than his brother's, and that's what set them apart from each other. Madison supposed that's what put Lorcan in Ravenclaw and Lysander in Hufflepuff. And she got all that from only spending a maximum of three minutes with the twins.<p>

Alas, neither of them had seen which compartment Sam was in.

The next compartment she checked had a lone boy in it. Instinctively she felt bad for him, and she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he was all alone. Maybe it was because he didn't look too happy. Maybe it was because Madison was just naturally nice.

"Hello?" She spoke up. "I was wondering if you know a Samuel Wood."

The boy with platinum blond hair turned his head to look at Madison, "Sorry. I'm a first year. I don't really know anybody."

Madison nodded, "I know what you mean. I don't know too many people either. And if I do know them it's because I just met them while looking for my brother, or they're one of my brothers, or they're one of my brother's friends. I'm a first year too." She held out her hand, "Madison Wood, you can call me Maddie, or Mads, or you can just call me Madison. Whichever you would like."

He smiled as he shook her hand, "Scorpious Malfoy." Silently he worried that she would fear him once she heard the name "Malfoy", but was pleased to see that it had to effect on her. "So do you need any help looking for you brother?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, it's kind of a family thing, but I'll look for you once we get to Hogwarts alright?"

Although a bit disappointed, and concerned that Madison was just lying, and really had no attention of being his friend, he still managed a smile as the young girl left.

After checking two more compartments she finally found Sam. She also saw Dominique, and two other girls. She never imagined her brother surrounded by so many girls.

"Um Sammy, can I talk to you?" Madison asked, not wanting to embarrass her brother.

"Can't it wait until we get to Hogwarts?" Sam asked while brushing his light brown hair out of his eyes.

Madison shrugged, "I guess it could, but I'm not sure you'd want that many people seeing me give you this." She brought her right hand to her front side to reveal an old tattered stuffed rabbit doll.

Sam's hazel eyes might as well have popped right out of his head as he heard the sound of girls giggling. All three of the girls laughed. None of them would've thought Sam would keep a stuffed animal. He stood, and snatched the rabbit, also known as Bun-bun, out of Madison's hand. He quickly threw it in his trunk, and whispered to his sister, "Thank you." Madison was surprised this, she was expecting for him to be angry for humiliating him.

She formed a smile and said good-bye to her brother, and his friends. For a second she thought of going back to sit with Scorpious, but really she wanted to go back to her compartment, talk with her brother, Ben, and possibly take a nap. A nap sounded good to her, and she began to maneuver her way back to her compartment.

* * *

><p>"Be on your way," James spat, "you have no business being here."<p>

A Slytherin no older than James and Fred stood in the doorway, "I'm doing no harm Potter. Haven't even spoken a word, and you're already being rude to me. Typical." He looked towards the two first years, "Spending time with your family? Cute."

"Because you've never spent time with your family, right?" Fred asked harshly.

The Slytherin boy rolled his eyes. "For your information I don't even have that much family. Just Josh, Ben, and Sam. And no. I don't spend time with them," he lied.

James laughed, "Yes. Alex, did I mention we met your sister today?"

Alex's face turned a light shade of pink and still he decided to lie, "Oh yes, I have my sister too…Madison." It sounded as if he had said her name almost with hate. But behind his words was the truth and the truth was he loved his siblings dearly, all _eight _of his siblings. The Alex at home and the Alex at Hogwarts were two completely different people. He always felt as if he needed to live up to the title "Slytherin" and his mind that meant messing with any competition. But he lied too often, and he knew one day he would be swallowed up by his lies.

"Well if you hate her that much, then she must be a half decent person," J.P. tormented, "considering your judge of character."

Again Alex rolled his eyes, "My sister is just as much of a nuisance as my brothers are. In fact she might even be more irritating than all of my brothers combined." Little did he know that Madison was right there; listening to every untrue word he spoke about her. But she didn't know he wasn't being truthful, so every word felt like an insult.

"So that's what you think about me?" Madison cracked. "You think I'm irritating? You think I'm a nuisance?" She fought back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of complete strangers. At home Alex was kind-hearted, and somewhat competitive. She had never seen a side of him where he hated his family. It was hard for her to believe what he had said.

Alex looked at his only sister, who was now almost in tears. His mouth ajar, but absolutely no words were coming out of his mouth.

She wiped a stray tear from her eye and choked on her words, "Glad to know what you really think." She didn't want to run off, but she did, and once she was out of earshot she let tears roll down her cheeks.

Alex knew his sister was sensitive, but he thought growing up with five boys would've made her tougher than that. He shook his head in the direction of James and Fred, then looked to the left, the way Madison had ran. "Mads wait!" He called after his little sister.

For a second there Alex was a totally different person in the eyes of Fred and James. When he called for his sister he voice was no longer harsh, but it was loving.

"That was odd," Al said, breaking the silence.

Fred nodded, "That was dramatic."

"That was obviously him being real," Rose said being the know-it-all she always was. The three boys looked at her with the same confused look she often got from her own brother, Hugo. "Once he saw Madison his complete facial expression changed. The vibes he was giving off changed. His voice changed. Clearly he cares about his sister, and if I'm right, then he cares about his entire family."

James shrugged, "You don't know Alexander Wood as well as I do. He does _not_ care about his family. Really, he talk about them as if they're rabid animals."

Fred nodded in agreement, "True, but you must admit that he's never acted that way before. He's never given any hint of there actually being a caring person somewhere inside his heart."

"That's because he's just acting like a prat," Rose insisted.

Fred and James exchanged the same unconvinced look. It was true they'd never seen Alex act in such a caring way, but it was too hard to believe that under the boy who harassed them on a number of occasions was a boy who truly did care.

* * *

><p>"Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Yelled a rather large man known as Hagrid. He held a lantern in one hand, and with is other he motioned for first years to follow him.<p>

Albus and Rose were sure not to leave each other's side, knowing that they could be easily separated in the commotion. They followed Hagrid along with the rest of the first years to the Black Lake.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled.

All of the unsorted students scurried to find a boat even if it was with a complete stranger. Albus and Rose looked for one with at least two open seats, and this led them to Madison.

The blonde girl smiled as Albus and Rose stepped into the boat. "Hello there, again."

"Hi. Did you ever find your brother?" Rose asked.

Madison nodded, "Yep. Oh, by the way I'm Madison Wood. You can call me Maddie, or Mads, or something of the sorts."

Albus grinned at the friendly girl, "I'm Albus Potter. You can call me Al."

"And I'm Rose Weasley."

"William. William Longbottom," a voice chimed in, "People call me Will."

None of the other three first years had noticed William get into the boat. But it didn't seem that he had been there for too long, or else he probably would've said something.

Suddenly the boats started magically moving. This caught most of the students off guard, and one girl screamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've got myself eight brothers, so I'm glad to be meeting some new people." Madison said.

"Wait. Did you say eight?" Rose asked, remembering Alex saying he only had three brothers, and a sister.

Maddie nodded, "Yes, eight, why?"

"Well," Al started, "your brother, Alex, he said he only had three brothers, and you, and now you're saying you have eight brothers."

Madison looked away for a second, thinking about how odd that was of her brother to say, "He was lying. I am positive I have eight brothers."

William felt a bit uncomfortable. Albus, Rose, and Madison all seemed as if they already know each, while Will was just there. "So which house do you think you ought to be sorted into?" He piped up, trying to include himself in the conversation.

Albus and Rose spoke simultaneously, "Gryffindor."

Madison simply shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter to me. What house do you see yourself in, Will?"

"I'd say Gryffindor, but I do see myself as more of a Hufflepuff. My father believes I'll be in Gryffindor just as he was because he thinks we share the same personality. Still, I think I'd make a better addition to Hufflepuff than Gryffindor. "

Rose said intelligently, "You're father is our Herbology professor, correct? I think our parents knew each other."

Will nodded, "Yes he is, and it's quite possible."

"So, Maddie. You're Josh's brother right?" Albus asked, turning his attention to the blonde girl across from him.

She nodded, "Why is it that people always know at least one of my brothers before they know me?"

"I didn't know any of your brothers…At least I don't think I did," Will spoke.

Both Albus and Rose had met Madison's brother, Josh, a few years ago because Josh is bestfriends with their nonofficial cousin, Teddy Lupin.

Madison smiled, "Well that's a first."

The rest of their boat ride was filled with friendly conversation among new friends. Yes friends. Although they didn't really know each other for too long they could tell that even if each of them were sorted into a different house they would be friends.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys, but I have to go look for this kid I met on the train," Madison explained after Al helped her off of the boat. "I told him I would look for him once we got to Hogwarts."<p>

"Well there's no reason we can't come with you right?" Al insisted.

Madison shrugged, "I suppose not. Well just follow me, I guess." The four first years slowly made their way through the mob of students, in search of Scorpious Malfoy. They didn't find him until they were actually inside the school. Maddie lightly tapped the blond boy's shoulder after Minerva McGonagall, the Transfigurations professor, left the room, and the space filled with chatter. "Scorpious?" She asked hoping she hadn't found the wrong person.

The boy turned around, and smiled, realizing that Madison did have intentions of being his friend. He nodded. Then, he saw the small group of children standing behind Madison, and suddenly he felt nervous.

"Scorp, this is Al, Rose, and Will. I shared a boat with them," Madison said while pointing to her friends when she said their name.

Rose knew she had seen Scorpious somewhere before. She didn't know where from, but she could instantly recognize him.

Scorpious hoped the trio was as friendly towards him as Madison had been, "Scorpious Malfoy." And he held out his hand to shake. Almost instantly after he spoke his name you could feel the tension.

Albus looked at him almost with disgust, "Are you bloody mad?"

"Al, be nice," Rose ordered while giving her cousin's arm a light slap.

Meanwhile Will introduced himself to Scorpious in hopes of making yet another friend. The whole entire train ride Will had worried that he wouldn't make any friends at all, and on the boat it was apparent to him that making friends wasn't as hard as he had thought.

"Will, do you know who his father is?" Albus spoke.

This made Scorpious shrink down, he knew the stories of the terrible things his father had done. In fact, his father was one who told him the stories. Draco Malfoy, his father, was sorry for his mistakes, but he was even sorrier that people blamed his son just as much they blamed him. People looked down on Scorpious, or just didn't like him without actually getting to know him only because of his father's mistakes.

William shrugged as Rose spoke, "Al you can't go around shunning people because of stories you've heard about their parents. Not everyone's father can be the chose one."

"Rosie, what do you think Uncle Ron would say if he knew you would be friends with him?"

And that's when Rose knew where she had seen Scorpious. It was right before she got on the train. Her father had pointed him out, and said "Now Rosie, I want you to make sure you beat him in everything." Rose knew her father wouldn't be happy if she was friends with Scorpious, but she also knew that he would get over it.

"What do you think Uncle Harry would say if he knew you were discriminating against someone you don't even know? In fact, what would Aunt Ginny say?"

Al grunted as if he still wanted to argue, but he knew he would never win.

Rose smiled proudly and focused on Scorpious, "Please excuse my cousin. He lacks the natural ability to be kind to strangers. I'm Rose Weasley."

Scorpious grinned back at Rose, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The day had turned out better than Scorpious had expected. He didn't think there would be a kind soul in the school that would take the time to actually speak with him. But he still had a greater challenge in head of him…getting sorted into Slytherin.

_**WOOT! I'm done with chapter one! Was this a good place to end it? I'm not sure. I feel as if it is, but you really never know.**_

_**I'm really in a Harry Potter mood today. I was quoting Harry Potter with my friends. I was texting Harry Potter pick-up lines with my friend. And I watched movies 1-4 with my cousin! All while I was wearing my Draco t-shirt that I love so much!**_

_**Well please tell me what you think of the chapter. What you expect to happen. **_

_**Either way just please review!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


End file.
